The field of the invention relates generally to pressure testing of chambers, and more specifically to a pressure test door that is lighter and that reduces the ergonomic impact on users of the door.
At least one currently utilized pressure test door that is utilized in pressure testing of chambers weighs about fifteen pounds. In certain applications, this door is installed to seal the chamber prior to pressure testing of the chamber. However, this pressure test door may be required to be installed in a position that is above the mechanic doing the installation. One particular embodiment of such a pressure test door requires that the user(s) engage four latching mechanisms when sealing the chamber with the pressure test door. Such a configuration is ergonomically challenging during overhead installation and removal. Safety is an issue with a tool of such weight. At the same time, there is a continuing desire to decrease installation time of such pressure test doors while also reducing the weight and the number of moving parts. Improved reliability of the seal between the pressure test door and the chamber is also desired, as well as reduction in the maintenance associated which such a pressure test door.